The Team
by Tseng no Chibi-san
Summary: FFVI The team from Gogo's point of view. Rather humourous, although I disliked the end. Enjoy and review. Oh, look. A story that has no romance, from me? Gasp, ppl, GASP!


**Gogo's POV**

There are many ways to tell that one is truly bored. When they babble about nothingness or unimportant details, when they sharpen their sword to absolute perfection and then some, or when they build a small robot that can do one's bidding with spare parts from an auto crossbow that broke. Yes, one can tell when a person or magical being is truly bored, quite easily. Tumbling about screaming, painting a painting (Literally painting a painting, not saying you're painting one), or even pummeling a tree to the consistency of yogurt. Or custard, whichever seems more appropriate for the moment. I personally would say it was custard, because custard is thicker, but you yourself are free to think whatever you desire.

All boredom exists in harmony with another boredom. And, if you saw this sight with your very own eyes, as I myself did, you would understand what I mean when I say this. If one is bored, and does something to someone else to take care of that boredom, then the person will react in an equally bored fashion.

Of course, that's never really been tested, so I suppose you'll just have to take my word upon it.

Of course, I myself am not bored. Not in the slightest. I've always found that watching OTHERS be bored is amusing. Therefore, watching my team members make idiots of themselves keeps ME from going insane, as they appear to have done.

The green haired one babbles to the king/elder twin while he builds and answers to her babbling with more babbling of his own. The blonde sharpens her sword and glares at the one in armour, who glares back, tempted to set his dog on her. The little one paints a canvas that has been painted on while the older little one tumbles around like he's three and not thirteen. The moogle and the sasquatch make funny noises at each other, and I'm scared to admit that I do think they are farting. Because their mouths are not moving, and an oddly sickening scent is coming from them. But that could be the fact that the moogle has not bathed in months. Vile creature.

The younger twin and prince smashes a tree and over does it, and it's now like custard, I think we may eat it, which I fear would be rather disgusting. Or perhaps it would be good, for anyone who cares. But, that matters not. The airship loving albino plays with his cards, which I'm sure has more than a few extra cards to allow him to cheat in the game of poker he's playing with himself. Why he's cheating himself out of his money I'm not too sure of. After all, does he not keep it either way? Hn. Odd man.

The thief appears to have left, but he comes back on occasion with money, but scarcely anything else. He could always bring food. I've pointed this out time and time again and he just glares at me. He does not answer, I do not understand. I know that people probably agree, but have long since gotten used to his foolish antics. I, on the other hand, am highly annoyed by them, and desire him to stay still. He will not, however, so I shall not push the issue.

The old man, he sleeps. Ah, what a joy, finally, someone who is smart enough to find a way to relieve boredom. Unless, that is, he's dead. Then, at least, he's permanently freed from the hell hole of boredom, the lucky bastard. Ah, no, wait. Alas, he moved. Poor old man. He has to endure this even longer. What in the name of the Goddesses is an almost eighty year old doing fighting with a group like this anyhow? Aah, wait, I do not desire that question to be answered, he might be perverted. And like to stare at the blonde one's breasts, which, all in all, aren't nearly as impressive as the green haired one's.

...The green haired one has a better body in general. I think the blonde is getting fat. But I don't desire to be maimed, so I shall keep that to myself. Of course, I wonder, is she the type who liked honesty? Hmm. I shall find out later. Besides, I've got little to lose if I tell her she's fat, because I don't like her, anyways, she is too damned self righteous. And vain. And...oh, I could spend all day pointing out her character faults, which is amazing, as I can hardly remember her name.

Finally, someone speaks to the entire group, "I think we'll move out soon. The storm is easing up." The storm meaning the rain storm that we got caught in. What, did you think it was sunny and happy? We are not to fly a ship in such unsavory weather conditions. Well, that is what the albino said. The king disagreed, and the rest of us simply could care less if we flied an airship in the rain.

"Really? Yaay!" The child painter. She had true skill and I liked her. I remembered her name as Relm. I only the names of people I like. And I like very few people. I do not understand why I like her, but she is truly admirable. Her spunk and attitude, as well as her ability.

Which I cannot say for the blonde. Or the thief.

We wait for a while longer. The king reports that the storm apparently got worse and we're stuck in here a while longer. Many of the party groan. I stay silent. The old man, Strago, remains asleep. I like him for his intelligence. And his ability to use monster skills. That is quite useful.

The rain begins to pour down heavier than before.

"GAAAU! ME WANT TO PLAY OUTSIDE!" The thirteen year old little one cries out. I sigh softly when the king tells him no. Finally, it is my turn to speak.

"Let him play. Hearing his story, I am sure he has seem much worse than simple rain storms..." I stared at the king, "And he always comes back, do not fret over such petty things." The little one stared at me, overjoyed, and ran outside, careful to shut the doors behind him. The others stared at me oddly and I gave a small, mysterious smile, "What?" They did not reply. I chuckled deeply.

I was not surprised when the conversation itself turned upon me. They were always talking about me, not a single one of them suspected who I was or where I came from. Of course, I knew, it was very simple. If someone thought about it.

But they rarely think about anything. Aside from hacking and slashing their way to victory. I looked at the firewood that the prince has smashed. Well, NOW it had the consistency of pudding or yogurt. Lovely.

"Soo..."

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes cool. Why did I join this band of bumbling fools? I sighed softly and shifted. The thief smiled.

"Do you even know all of our names?" His silver eyes darted playfully and I raised an eyebrow. Did he want the truth, or a lie? Well, I was adept at giving both.

"No. And I don't plan to. I dislike you and the blonde," I said bluntly. The blonde stared at me. "She's fat." I explained, smirking. They all appeared to sweatdrop. I tried not to laugh. How...interesting.

"I AM NOT FAT AND MY NAME IS CELES!" She screeched. The albino blinked a few times and studied her over, as did most of the men in the room aside from the sleeping Strago.

"Well, she is a little chubby..." "No way! Not an ounce of fat on her!" "Her cheeks are cute chubby..." "Well...her boobs make up for it?" "She barely HAS any boobs."

I smiled slightly to myself, "The green haired one is MUCH prettier than the blonde one. Celeste, was it?" The Celes girl twitched. Visably. I attempted not to laugh. There was a loud splat.

"He made wood putty!" Relm announced happily. It had landed on the armoured one's head. The Doma Knight blinks and stares, as he, too, is splatted with the 'wood putty' which really isn't putty at all, it's wood yogurt, or something of the like. Soon, everyone has wood yogurt in their face except for myself, as I wear protective clothes. So, now, my clothes must be washed. Ah, well, it was time for them to be cleaned. Just like it is time for that farting moogle to be cleaned.

I ignored the shouts of the blonde and the males, and the splats of wood yogurt. I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"So, Saeril, think you have what it takes?" It was Strago. I smiled warmly.

"I always have what it takes."

And Strago and I watched the chaos that I'd somehow managed to cause.

**A/N –** Aaahaha. Not so sure on the ending, but I liked it. So you have to like it, too. This is the first bit of FFVI fanfiction I've written in a while, so gimme a break if it sucks.

Oh. And, yeah, I named Gogo 'Saeril'. Get over it. P


End file.
